


【超蝙】适当的情趣有助于感情升温

by 3laughter



Series: 超蝙 [8]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3laughter/pseuds/3laughter
Summary: 适当的情趣有助于感情升温……即使之后要面对阿尔弗雷德的说教。N52超蝙，接斜线刊#15两人恢复记忆后，蝙蝠装play，试图玩情趣的N超





	【超蝙】适当的情趣有助于感情升温

被超人摔在床上的时候蝙蝠侠才意识到情况有点不妙，他飞快地翻身坐起来，对着床单上两个漆黑的鞋印和其他乱七八糟的灰尘叹了口气：“干什么，超人？你会害我被阿尔弗雷德骂。”

“这正是我想要的。”超人欺身上去，膝盖在柔软的床垫表面压出一个凹陷，“你该得到点教训，你明白你都做了什么吗？”他贴在布鲁斯的耳边咬牙切齿地说，“你在我面前吻了露易丝。”

“我都没计较你把我关在铁笼子里。”蝙蝠侠在面具下挑起一边眉毛，故意拖长了尾音，“我以为如果有这种嗜好应该在交往前就说清楚？

“是你先骑着摩托车砸到我脸上。”超人眯起眼睛，凑近了些将他笼罩在自己的身躯投下的阴影里，“我失忆了，在经历如此不友好的初遇之后我很难相信你和我是一边的。”

“我失忆后只是陪市长夫人玩滑翔翼，而你失忆了却想着独裁。”蝙蝠侠冷笑一声，“看来我得重新考虑你的危险等级。”

超人闻言先是理亏地撇了撇嘴角，但立刻又抓住了重点：“你还陪市长夫人玩滑翔翼？！拉奥啊布鲁斯，那可是有夫之妇！”

这下轮到布鲁斯哑口无言，他脱下战术手套放到床头柜上，眼神飘忽着瞟到超人印有S型标志的腰带，转移话题道：“你这条裤子是哪里来的？”

“这不重要。”克拉克气鼓鼓地扯下他的面具，带点报复性质地把他的黑发揉得一团乱，“重要的是你伤心的男朋友正准备讨要点补偿。”

“嗯哼，是我理解有误还是……”布鲁斯伸手覆上他的后脑，拇指挑逗地抚过他的后颈，“我的小镇男孩学坏了？”

“也许我本来就很坏，只是你不知道而已。”克拉克朝他龇出一口大白牙，湛蓝的眼睛看起来十分无辜，“要把我抓进监狱吗，蝙蝠？”

布鲁斯轻笑着仰头去吻他，膝盖有意无意地磨蹭他赤裸的腰侧：“看你表现。”

话音刚落，“呲拉”的裂帛声便传进他的耳朵，超人勾住蝙蝠装腹部的破损处轻轻一扯，对氪星人来说格外脆弱的纤维便被撕出一道长长的裂口。布鲁斯阻止不及，眼睁睁看着本来只需要稍微修补的制服彻底沦为废布，好气又好笑地捏捏他的脸颊：“你知道这个挺贵的吧？”

克拉克侧过头顺势将他的食指含入口中，牙齿叼住敏感的指节，含含糊糊地回答：“知道，但我现在是个坏孩子。”

说着他像是想要证明自己的话似地将手探入了撕裂的制服边缘，指尖沿着布鲁斯腹肌的轮廓慢慢下滑，在肚脐处暧昧地划着圈。布鲁斯怕痒地扣住他的手腕，他又转而解开蝙蝠侠的腰带扔到一边，手指在护裆边缘摸索着寻找接口，表情带着几分好奇：“我还是第一次和‘蝙蝠侠’做，这个怎么脱下来？”

布鲁斯不知想到了什么，脸色猛地一变，立马推开他想往旁边躲：“等等、我先去洗个澡……”

“哇哦，找到了。”

“克拉克！”

暗扣“啪”的一声弹开，黑色的护裆被扔到地上与腰带作伴，蝙蝠侠蜷起腿想挡住超人的视线，但超人按住他的膝盖向两边分开，强硬地让那两条被紧身皮革包裹住的大腿展现在面前。黑色的布料泛着暗哑的光泽，其下流畅优美的肌肉线条引诱着人去抚摸，克拉克也确实这么做了，他爱不释手地感受那些温暖的脉动，从腿根一直抚到膝弯，又滑向大腿内侧。布鲁斯试图把腿从他手里抽回来，未果，反而被托起腿向上抬高，紧实的臀部线条被制服勒得更加突显，绷紧的臀肌形状完美，刚好能被拢进掌心，克拉克揉搓两团手感极佳的臀肉，目光在布鲁斯缺乏防护的腰胯处流连了一会儿，突然凝住了。

布鲁斯确信自己听到了咽口水的响声，他挫败地抬手捂住脸，闷闷地说：“你想笑就笑吧。”

“我不想笑。”克拉克的声音不知为什么有点飘忽，“你……制服里面……没穿？”

为了保持轻便与透气性，蝙蝠装所用的凯夫拉纤维很薄，只在胸口及脖颈要害处做了加厚处理，卸下护裆后蝙蝠侠的腿间便只剩下一层轻薄的布料，从那片引人遐思的阴影里依稀能看出底下阴茎的轮廓。克拉克鬼使神差地伸手隔着布料触碰那个蛰伏着的大家伙，喉结滚动了一下，声音显得暗沉了些：“你平时也是这样？”

布鲁斯尴尬得面色发红，不太自在地向后挪：“没有，这是布鲁西——”

“失忆只是让我们更遵从自己本身的欲望，并不能看做是另一个人，布鲁斯。”

“我可不觉得我的欲望会是不穿内裤，即使它穿在紧身衣里确实非常不舒服，但、啊！”

布鲁斯没能把话说完，前端突如其来的刺激差点让他咬到舌头，克拉克用指腹描摹他性器的形状，故意压着布料去摩擦他敏感的顶端，蝙蝠装内面即使经过特殊处理也算不上多柔软，贴着皮肤时不会引起不适，但略显粗糙的表面这样刻意地擦过敏感处却能激起一阵让人头皮发麻的快感。布鲁斯手指下意识地拽着床单，喘息变得粗重，阴茎在克拉克细致的照料下迅速硬挺，将紧身裤撑起一个鼓包，他泄气地放弃了抵抗，两条腿松松地敞开着，克拉克愈发得寸进尺地挤进他的腿间，一边俯身吻他一边不怀好意地揉捏他腿根的软肉，布鲁斯轻轻“唔”了一声，勾住他的脖颈侧头加深了这个吻。

唇齿交缠的水声在房间里响起，克拉克的手掌在布鲁斯胯间缓慢揉按，酥麻的快感顺着血管流淌进骨髓，布鲁斯胸膛急促地起伏，阴茎硬得出水却苦于制服的束缚而无法完全勃起，湿腻的触感蔓延到腿根和股缝里，让他无可避免地焦躁起来。他抬腿催促地夹住克拉克的腰，手指充满暗示性地敲打对方健壮的脊背，克拉克擦掉他嘴角残留的银丝，潜下去用湿热的舌面舔上他胯间凸起，布鲁斯喉咙里溢出一声低吼，在被隔着裤子含住的时候下意识地抓住了他脑后的头发：“啊、克拉克……”

克拉克按住他挣动的腰，舌头变本加厉地舔弄柱身，甚至用牙齿轻轻地啃咬，布鲁斯难耐地弓起背，手指被坚韧的发丝勒出几道红痕，却没有力气把他拉开。事实上他们有一阵子没做过了，最近哥谭事态频发，超人又忙着拯救世界，两个人都没时间去处理生理上的需求，这会布鲁斯被久违的快感冲得脑子里一片混沌，几乎要丢脸地缴械投降，但随着刺激加剧而愈发明显的束缚感拉回了他的理智，他低头看了看自己身上破损却穿得整整齐齐的蝙蝠装，手滑下来抵住克拉克的肩：“等一下……”

“不等。”克拉克抬起头，晶亮的唾液在黑色布料上牵出一道暧昧的银丝，他带着些狡黠地眨了眨眼，张开嘴重新包覆住那块显眼的凸起，重重地吮吸，“射出来，布鲁斯。”

“呃、啊啊！”

布鲁斯仰起头，脖颈拉出一条脆弱的曲线，制服的束缚让这次喷发变得断断续续，高潮也就格外绵长，他腹肌抽紧，大腿颤抖着夹紧了克拉克的肩膀，克拉克仍然坚持不懈地舔吻他制服下的性器，在本就过量的快感上不断加码，似乎打定主意要榨出他的最后一滴精液。布鲁斯抓着自己的披风，抽搐了好一会才脱力地倒进枕头里平复呼吸，克拉克凑上去用鼻尖蹭他烧红的侧脸，充满成就感地宣布：“我让蝙蝠侠射了一裤子。”

“恶趣味。”布鲁斯不轻不重地在眼前放大的俊脸上揍了一拳。

情潮褪去后裤子里残留下潮湿黏腻的触感，他厌烦地动了动腿，手伸到背后去摸制服拉链，克拉克阻止了他：“不用这么麻烦。”

超人专属的正直微笑在这种情况下并不能让人感到安心，布鲁斯警惕地瞪着他，还没来得及说点什么就感到腿上一凉，本来就破破烂烂的制服被从胯部撕裂，超人撕开凯夫拉纤维就和撕碎纸张一样轻松，破碎的布料失去了它们原有的价值被丢弃到一边。布鲁斯几乎是目瞪口呆地看着对方动作流畅地扯掉蝙蝠装的两条裤管，光裸的皮肤暴露在空气里迅速起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，布鲁斯迟疑地并拢腿，现在他的下身一丝不挂了——只除了脚上还穿着的靴子，而克拉克像是很满意自己的杰作般欣赏了两秒，评价道：“比我想的还要辣。”

布鲁斯磨着后槽牙重复：“恶趣味。”

克拉克将他修长的小腿握在手里，义正言辞地纠正：“这是对恋人正常的幻想！”

布鲁斯似笑非笑地看他：“你完全可以直接告诉我，不必损失一件蝙蝠装。”

“但撕开蝙蝠装也是我的幻想之一。”克拉克拨开他汗湿的额发，毫不愧疚地说，“我早就想这么干了——联盟例会时，战斗时，还有你和我吵架时。”他俯下身，与布鲁斯额头相抵，“无时不刻。”

“……也许我真的得重新评估你的危险等级。”

克拉克装作没听见，手指顺着他被磨得微红的大腿根潜入股沟，那里还留有情热的痕迹，皮肤蒙着一层薄汗，精液和前液将毛发沾得一片狼藉，克拉克就着这些湿滑的液体往穴里送入一根手指，布鲁斯眯了眯眼，主动将腿又分开了些方便他动作，靴尖有一搭没一搭地敲击他的小腿。长时间未被使用过的后穴异常紧致，克拉克伸手在布鲁斯的枕头下摸索了一番，成功找到一瓶润滑剂，他顶着布鲁斯“你什么时候放在这里的”的眼神拧开瓶盖，倒出一些冰凉的液体到对方的股间，两指顶开湿漉漉的穴口，慢慢插了进去。

布鲁斯微微蹙起眉，略有些不适地吸着气，被入侵的胀痛无论经历几次也没法很快适应，他尽可能地放松，放任体内手指往更深处探索，克拉克试探性地岔开两指在穴里旋转按揉，很快便找到了那块柔软的凹陷，他用指腹擦过那一点，布鲁斯闷哼着绷紧了腰线，穴肉训练有素地吸裹住他的手指，自发地试图榨取更多快感。

“你好湿。”克拉克啃咬他的耳廓，故意搅动手指发出“咕啾”的水声，布鲁斯有些意外地挑了挑眉——他并不常听到克拉克说这种话，显然他纯情的记者男友今天准备将“坏男孩”贯彻到底——对此他当然很乐意配合，于是他伸手环住克拉克的肩背，压低嗓音沙哑地回答：“只为你。”

调情初学者克拉克跟触电似地直起身，脸一下子红得滴血，支吾了几下不知道该怎么接话，布鲁斯调侃地朝他眨眨眼，语气带着布鲁西宝贝特有的轻佻：“看来你不像你说的那么坏。”

克拉克不甘心地咕哝：“好吧，你总是更坏的那个。”

布鲁斯得意地笑起来，马上又被捅进穴里的第三根手指噎得呛咳几声，克拉克报复般地找准他的前列腺用了点力碾揉，指甲刮擦过脆弱的肠壁。激烈的快感一波接一波席卷上来，布鲁斯的腰迅速软了下去，垂软的阴茎再次有了挺立的趋势，他侧头在枕头上蹭掉额角的细汗，困难地喘了两口气，再没了说话的余力。

克拉克扣住他的双手摁到头顶，严肃正直地说：“韦恩先生，你将以妨碍义警执行公务的罪名被逮捕。”

“我怎么不记得还有这条法律。”布鲁斯被埋在穴里的手指操得呼吸不稳，句尾都带着颤音，“而且我什么时候妨碍你执行公务了？”

克拉克装模作样地思索了几秒：“比如上上周你来支援的时候没有穿披风，严重扰乱我的注意力。”

“那是因为我的披风被稻草人撕碎，我急着赶去你们那边没来得及换。”布鲁斯翻了个白眼，“以及，我不觉得这是我的错。”

“再比如四天前你又单独潜入外星人军舰，我整场战斗都在担心你。”他叹了口气，在布鲁斯继续反驳之前打断他，“上诉无效，你现在是我的犯人了。”

布鲁斯歪着头看了他一会儿，突然哼笑一声，一条长腿以惊人的柔韧性弯折起来，坚硬的靴底踩上超人的胸膛，以不容置疑的力道将他往后推。黑色的战靴将他的皮肤衬得更加苍白，蜿蜒其上的旧伤疤因充血而泛着浅淡的红色，克拉克喉咙里吞咽了一下，目光不受控制地顺着隆起的肌肉移动到膝弯的凹陷，那里看上去非常柔软，但连接着的大腿到臀部的线条却显得强健有力，超级视力几乎能看见皮肤下惬意舒展的肌肉群，他吸了吸鼻子——还好没有鼻血之类的东西淌下，回过神来时已经被推得仰倒在了床垫里，而布鲁斯则起身跨坐在了他的腰腹上，居高临下地看着他。

“那么，超人先生，你准备怎么惩罚我？”布鲁斯好整以暇地问。

克拉克伸手抚上他光裸的大腿，指腹磨蹭着那里的一块烧伤留下的疤痕：“把你关进我的私人监狱，用手铐锁在床上，然后……没收你这个月的小甜饼。”

“真是严厉的惩罚。”布鲁斯随意地捋了把头发，舌尖刻意缓慢地舔过湿润的下唇，“看来我得好好替自己争取一下了。”

他往后坐了点，臀部压上克拉克胯间的鼓包，手指熟练地解开那条审美还不错的腰带，拉开拉链，小克拉克立马精神地弹出来。布鲁斯挪动屁股将它纳入臀缝里，慢吞吞地磨蹭了几下，阴茎溢出的前液将穴口周围染得更湿，克拉克抽了口气，渴求又忍耐地喊他的名字：“布鲁斯……”

布鲁斯撇了他一眼，稍微支起膝盖，一只手扶住那根氪星阴茎对准穴口，慢慢沉下身体。硕大的龟头顶开菊穴往里深入，强烈的饱涨感让布鲁斯难耐地咬住了嘴唇，他大腿与腹部都绷得死紧，腹肌的轮廓在黑色的布料包裹下也依然显眼，克拉克伸手触碰那些紧实的肌肉，布鲁斯颤了一下，腿一软差点直接坐下去，不得不撑着他的腹部稳住身形，屁股里阴茎没入了小半，激起的钝痛让他有点恼火：“别添乱。”

克拉克充耳不闻地继续向上抚摸，手掌停在布鲁斯的胸口，那里的制服布料比别处稍微厚一些，显得底下的胸肌更加饱满，蝙蝠标志随着布鲁斯急促的呼吸而起伏，像是下一秒就会飞走一样，克拉克用手指勾勒那只蝙蝠的边缘，感受着传递到指尖的细微的震颤与一下一下稳健的心跳，不自觉便勾起一个安心的笑容。布鲁斯被他弄得发痒，又腾不出手去阻止，只好咬着牙又往下坐了一截，涨大的柱身无可避免地碾过前列腺，麻酥酥的火花在身体里激起高热，烧得他手脚都跟着打颤，布鲁斯半闭着眼睛，呼出的气息带着潮热，将周围的空气渲染得更加缠绵。

克拉克使坏地隔着布料去拧揉他的乳尖，嘴里还不忘催促：“快一点，韦恩先生，你在消极怠工吗？”

“闭嘴！”布鲁斯恶狠狠地回答，大颗的汗水顺着苍白的下巴滑到脖颈，又隐没在蝙蝠装的领口下，他把屁股往上抬了些，深深吸了一口气，以一种义无反顾的气势重重地坐了下去。

“呜啊！”

粗硬的阴茎一下子捅进甬道深处，将肠壁撞得生疼，布鲁斯弓着背缓了好一会儿才等到那股疼劲过去，顿时有点后悔受了克拉克的激将法，但蝙蝠侠可不会因为一点小痛退缩，他将湿透垂下的额发拨到一边，极富技巧地晃动腰肢去吞吃那根氪星大铁棍。克拉克闷吼一声往上挺腰，阴茎狠狠地碾过前列腺连根没入，胯骨与布鲁斯的臀瓣相击发出“啪”的响声，布鲁斯尖锐地抽气，抬起腰想躲避太过激烈的快感，又被把着腰胯摁了回去。

“该死，慢一点……”布鲁斯有些难受地拧起眉，被快速的顶弄撞得摇摇晃晃，他警告地抓住超人的小臂，几乎要在钢铁之躯上留下指痕，而克拉克毫不在意地坐起来，伸长手臂把他抱进怀里，由下至上地顶他，每一次都精准地碾过他的敏感点，完全不给他喘息的时间。布鲁斯头埋在克拉克的肩上，鼻腔里溢出低沉的闷哼，听起来分外煽情，他愤愤地啃咬克拉克的锁骨，突然猛地收紧后穴，穴肉有意识地吮吸蛮横的入侵者，成功逼出克拉克的吸气声。

细细密密的快感从身体相连的部分传来，克拉克不得不放缓了抽送速度，有些无奈地说：“你知道这对我没用的吧？”

“别太高估你自己，氪星人。”布鲁斯危险地眯起眼，按住他的肩膀，屁股抬起又落下，发狠地在那跟氪星阴茎上操着自己，湿软的肠肉有节奏地蠕动，身体随着起伏的动作绷紧又放松。克拉克的双手松松扣着他的腰，额头上也冒出了汗珠，他看着布鲁斯，对方那双在不面对媒体时总显得冷硬的钢蓝色眼睛这时却蒙了一层柔软的水汽，颜色较深的瞳孔里印着他的影子，流转间又闪现出几丝挑衅的亮光，克拉克着迷地伸手抚过他微红的眼角，在他反应过来之前扳起他的两条腿将人重新压进了床垫里。

布鲁斯喉咙里溢出半声惊叫，反射性地想翻身反击，又被骤然捅进最深的阴茎撞得软了腰，受惊缩紧的穴肉夹得克拉克叹息一声，他将布鲁斯光裸的腿架上自己的肩膀，挺腰大开大合地抽送起来。

“啊、唔……嗯……”

压抑的喘息渐渐变得绵长，布鲁斯闭着眼，睫毛上沾着几滴生理性泪水，眉头依旧纠结地皱着，像是在和什么东西较劲。克拉克俯身在他的眉心印下一个吻，也不知是安慰还是示威，这个姿势下布鲁斯的膝盖几乎要挨上自己的胸膛，连呼吸都不太顺畅，他抗议地挣了两下，模糊的视野中依稀能看到脚上整整齐齐的短靴，鞋面上大概还沾了些敌人的血。克拉克顺着他的视线侧过头，鼻尖在他小腿肚上蹭了蹭：“你刚才是不是说过如果我想这么玩可以直接提出来？”

布鲁斯冷笑：“你想得美……呜嗯！”

克拉克握住布鲁斯硬挺的阴茎套弄，另一只手探入蝙蝠装的破口揉搓敏感的腰侧，布鲁斯仰起脖颈，被越来越深重的抽送逼出高亢的呻吟，前后夹击的快感层层叠加，不断冲击岌岌可危的理智，最终他在一个格外狠重的顶弄下射了出来，精液溅在胸口的黑色蝙蝠标志上。克拉克把着他瘫软的腰，快速抽动了几十下，也释放在了高热的肠道深处。

连着两次高潮让布鲁斯感到疲惫，他花了好几分钟才喘匀了气，伸手揉了揉克拉克乱糟糟的头发：“我表现怎么样？超人先生，可以放过我了吗？”

“满分。”克拉克耍赖地把整个身体的重量都压在他身上，沉得要命的钢铁之躯即使是蝙蝠侠也很难轻易推开，“所以我一辈子都不会放过你了。”

END


End file.
